


I Had a Dream

by DiamondBlade



Series: Thankful [5]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Joint Dream, M/M, Shared Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondBlade/pseuds/DiamondBlade
Summary: Nighttime falls. On the farm, Riley dozes off after looking at his phone's photo album. In the hospital, Chase dozes off while watching television. Between them, they have the same dream.





	I Had a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this was inspired by "Romy and Michele's High School Reunion," when Michele falls asleep and dreams the reunion after her fight with Romy. (BTW, if you've never seen that movie, what's wrong with you? ;) ) Things start to fall back into place in this one!

Night fell on the farm, and Riley decided to turn in early. At his request, he decided to spend the night in the outbuilding by himself. Constance and Matt were putting the finishing touches on the big Thanksgiving feast. He was trying to contribute, but his thoughts kept turning to Chase, so Constance told him to get some sleep, and he can help out tomorrow with the cooking. He checked his phone to see if, by some miracle, there was a text from Chase. Instead, he found a message from Kendall…

_“Riley, it’s Kendall. How are you doing? I tried some mental tricks with Chase to try and jog his memory, but I don’t think it worked. – Oh. Koda says ‘hi!’ – Anyway, hope you’re doing okay. AFAIK, Chase is still in the hospital with no ETA for being discharged. Enjoy your feast tomorrow! Koda wants to know if you’ve ever had pterodactyl for dinner. He says it ‘taste like cave chicken.’ Yeah, I don’t get it either. Remember, call if you want to talk!”_

He snickered, imagining Koda and his family eating a pterodactyl for whatever the equivalent of Thanksgiving would have been back then. He set his phone down on the dresser, picked up a pair of pajamas, and walked out of his room, heading for the bathroom to take a shower.

~*~

Chase laid in his hospital bed, watching a movie on TV. His attention shifted to the door, where Deirdre was standing, watching. “Is it time for more blood, you saucy vampire?” He asked with a smirk.

“Chase, about earlier…” She walked into the room and stood by the foot of his bed. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been so forward. I still can’t believe that I just kissed you like that.”

“Deirdre, relax. It’s fine. If anything, you started to jog some memories. Arguably, yes, kissing me unexpectedly probably wasn’t the _best_ way to do it, but it did help.”

“Are you sure?” He nodded. She sighed. “What a relief!”

“So, what brought you here just now? Do you need more blood? I don’t think I have that much left.”

“Actually, you’re being discharged tomorrow.”

“Really?” She nodded. “Even though I still don’t have all of my memory?”

“The doctors agree that you’ve gotten the vast majority of it back. There’s still that mysterious bit about your current love situation, but, beyond that, you seem to be perfectly fine. I’m just off tomorrow, and wanted to say goodbye.”

“Aw, that’s sweet,” he replied.

“So… Do you think I could give you a kiss goodbye, just for old time’s sake?”

“As much as I’d like that, I don’t think it’s a good idea. I don’t want you to lose your job for constantly making out with your hottest patient. I’m pretty sure that’s against some rule.”

Deirdre sighed. “I guess you’re right. I—“

Just then, the nurse supervisor came over her radio. _“Nurse needed in 517 for restroom assistance!”_

She pressed the button to respond. “I’m on my way!” She clipped the radio back to her pocket and walked toward the door. She stopped for a second, and then left the room. Chase turned his attention back to the movie, lying back on the bed.

~*~

Riley emerged from the bathroom, wearing a pair of lounge pants and a tank top, with his towel draped around his neck. He walked back to the bedroom to look for a warmer shirt, and found a black one that he knew wasn’t his. He looked at the tag and saw ‘C.R.’ written on it. He figured out that it must have been one of Chase’s. He smelled it, picking up on the aroma of Fierce cologne. He sighed. “Chase…” He stuffed the shirt back into his bag and pulled out one of his own. He put it on, and then laid down on the bed. He picked up his phone and started to look through the pictures that the two of them had taken over the past few months. After he looked at a few of them, the memories of their time together started to overtake his mind, and he could feel the tears start to well up in his eyes. He wiped them away, and then closed out of the photo albums. He shook his head. “No, Riley. You’re not going to start down this road again.” He turned his phone off and set it down. “I might as well turn in.” He clapped twice, turning the lights off, and then laid back on the bed. He closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

~*~

As the movie played on, Chase felt his eyelids start to droop. He turned the volume down, and fell asleep.

~*~

> Chase walked through the door of the Ranger Base, where he was immediately met by an angry Kendall. “Um… Hi?”
> 
> “Where have you been?” She exclaimed. “You were supposed to be here two hours ago!”
> 
> “I’m sorry. I was just in the hospital for head trauma,” he replied.
> 
> “Whatever.” She brushed his apology off. “Suit up. You’re training with Koda today.”
> 
> He looked at her, confused. “Koda? I usually train with Tyler.”
> 
> “Tough luck, hot shot. You get Koda today.Tyler’s training with Ivan. Get going. He’s waiting for you in Room Two.”
> 
> “Just so I’m clear on this… By ‘suit up,’ do you mean, ‘transform’?” She stared daggers at him. “Okay, fine,” he continued, putting his hands up. He grabbed a Dino Charger out of the nearby tray and pulled out his morpher. He inserted the battery into the device, transforming into the Black Ranger. “Let’s do this.” He walked into Room Two and stopped, seeing someone familiar standing there. “Koda? Aren’t you supposed to be morphed?”
> 
> “Well, I _am_ in a costume,” Koda said, turning around and revealing the surprise. “Surprise…”
> 
> Chase took his helmet off. “You’re not Koda! You’re… Um… Randy!”
> 
> He sighed. “It’s RILEY. What’s with you and never getting names right?”
> 
> “Excuse me, but you’re the one wearing Koda’s clothes.”
> 
> “I _thought_ you’d like the reminder of our fight with Shearfear. Remember him? He’s the one that cut everyone’s bonds and – Never mind.”
> 
> “No, no ‘never mind.’ He cut everyone’s bonds and…?”
> 
> “And he made you and me into enemies!”
> 
> “Yeah, but that was a while ago.”
> 
> “It was only a few weeks ago, man,” Riley said. “Of course, you probably don’t remember. It’s engrained in my mind, because it was right around my birthday.”
> 
> “I don’t remember a lot of things, Roger –“
> 
> “RILEY.”
> 
> “I’m sorry… Riley. I did have a major head injury, if you recall.”
> 
> “I know. I was there for most of your early stay in the hospital, as well as the ride to the emergency room from the scene of the crime. Remember filming your movie?”
> 
> He paused. “Wait… Wasn’t that with that shady director, Mr. Santamonica?”
> 
> “Yes, and you brought Moana along, and I brought my family.”
> 
> “I… I do remember. I also remember what we did the night before.” He smirked.
> 
> Riley grinned. He grabbed his Koda wig, ripped it off, and threw it to the ground. “Does this mean what I think it means?”
> 
> Chase opened his arms. “Come to Daddy.” Riley ran toward him and hugged him tightly. Their eyes locked. “I don’t think I’ll be leaving again anytime soon.”
> 
> “That’s a relief!”
> 
> “Now, how about we seal things with a kiss?”
> 
> “I thought you’d never ask.”
> 
> Chase leaned down and kissed Riley. As their lips met, memories of their time together rapidly flashed through his mind, and everything slowly faded to white.

~*~

> Chase approached the intersection and slowed the car down to a stop. He looked over at Riley, who was focused on his new obsession: the newest Brain Age training program. “Are you _still_ using that silly thing? Your Brain Age is already the youngest that it can be.”
> 
> “I like to stay sharp,” he commented between taps, “and doing this daily training really helps.”
> 
> “I suppose I should be happy that you’re not constantly taking selfies and posting them to Instagram, or constantly checking your Facebook page.” Chase chuckled.
> 
> “Eh, I checked both of those this morning. Besides, Facebook is just full of people posting random pictures anymore. I should really clean out my friends list one of these days.”
> 
> “You wouldn’t unfriend me, would you?”
> 
> “I’d never unfriend you, Chase,” Riley said, closing out of his program. He reached for Chase’s hand on the stick shift. He looked into his eyes. “Nothing would bring us apart.”
> 
> “D’aww…” Chase smiled. “I love you, Ry.”
> 
> “I love you, too, Chase.” He leaned in for a kiss, when a horn sounded from behind them.
> 
> “Whoops!” Chase waved out the window. “Sorry!” The car started to move again, and Riley looked out through the passenger side window at the scenery. “Ry?”
> 
> “Yes?” He looked over and saw Matt sitting in the seat. His eyes widened. “Matt?!”
> 
> “Chase doesn’t remember you anymore. It’s time to move on.”
> 
> “What are you talking about? Moreover, how did you get into my car, and what happened to Chase?”
> 
> “Chase is gone, Riley… FOREVER.” He laughed evilly.
> 
> “No!” Riley turned away and reached for the door handle, only to have it disappear as soon as he touched it. “What?” He turned back toward Matt, who had now been replaced by crazy cousin Jenifer. “Jenifer?!”
> 
> “Hey, Riley! Isn’t this cool?”
> 
> “No! This is a nightmare, and I can’t get out!”
> 
> “Sure you can.”
> 
> “How?”
> 
> “Just click your heels three times, and say, ‘There’s no place like home.’”
> 
> He sighed, and then followed Jenifer’s instructions, closing his eyes. The next thing he knew, he was sitting at a table in an upscale restaurant, across from Chase, who was dressed in a white tuxedo. “Oh, thank God.”
> 
> “Is everything alright, Ry?”
> 
> “I was having the strangest daydream. We were in your car, and then you disappeared, and – Hey, wait a minute. You disappeared from the car, and now, we’re here. Something’s amiss.”
> 
> “What do you mean? – Oh, you mean about this double date.”
> 
> “Exactly. I – Wait, ‘double date’?” Riley looked to his right and saw Julian sitting there. “Julian?”
> 
> “That’s me, but I love it when you call me Jules.”
> 
> “But, I—“ He was stopped by Julian kissing him. He resisted at first, but he quickly changed his tune. After a bit, he broke the kiss. “Wow.” He looked over, and saw Chase kissing a girl that, he assumed, could only be Amanda. “Amanda?” The two of them ignored Riley, lost in the world of their own kiss. He sighed and turned toward Julian. “I didn’t think you were… You know…”
> 
> “What? In town? My gallery opening in NYC was last month. I’m back in town for a bit to tie up some of our loose ends before we officially make the move to the Big Apple.”
> 
> Riley looked at him, confused. “Wait, what? Moving?”
> 
> “Yeah. You _are_ coming with me, aren’t you? Or, is there someone else?”
> 
> He looked over at Chase and Amanda once more, then back to Julian. “No, there’s nobody else. So, when do we leave?”
> 
> “Next week.”
> 
> “Right before Christmas? What about my family?”
> 
> “What about them? – Oh, you’re actually in contact with your family. I guess that’s just a choice that you’ll have to make. You left them once, didn’t you?”
> 
> “I moved a few towns away. I didn’t move ACROSS THE COUNTRY.”
> 
> “Geez, Riley. You need to get your priorities together. What’s it going to be: Me, or your family?”
> 
> “Hold the phone.” Chase stood up and walked around the table to where Julian was seated. “Nobody gets to deliver ultimatums to Riley but me.”
> 
> Julian stood up. “What are you gonna do about it, tough guy?” He shoved Chase. “Huh?”
> 
> “Oh, you made a big mistake.”
> 
> “Chase!” Amanda called. “Don’t get his blood on your tuxedo. It’s a rental!”
> 
> “I won’t, dear.”
> 
> _“Wow! Two men are fighting over me,”_ Riley thought. He smiled. _“This is awesome!”_
> 
> “You’d better sit back down,” Julian boasted.
> 
> “You know what? You look a little thirsty. How about a little punch?” Before Julian could answer, Chase punched Julian in the face, rendering him unconscious and knocking him to the ground.
> 
> Riley looked down at Julian. “Is he dead?” He looked around, and everyone had disappeared, leaving him by himself in the restaurant. “Hello? Chase? … Amanda?”

~*~

Chase’s eyes quickly opened, and he sat up in bed. “Riley…”

~*~

Riley awoke, drenched in sweat. He sat up in bed, and used his sheets to wipe his face dry. He sighed. “Chase…”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2015, around the end of "Dino Charge" and long before "Dino Supercharge" happened, which is why Chase's girlfriend here is Amanda (I believe she's from an earlier story, since Riley knows of her and I don't remember any girls named Amanda from the proper series) instead of Chase's actual in-show girlfriend from the second half, Kaylee.


End file.
